


Fuck him! ...Literally

by Senyoun



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blowjobs, Can you even partial DT?, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dante we need answers, Demon Fuckery because thats why you are here, F/M, Hate Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Rough Sex, U dont like Dante, Vaginal Sex, but you love his body, foreplay in shower, partial devil trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senyoun/pseuds/Senyoun
Summary: You and Dante simply don’t seem to get along. But where’s mutual hatred theres also mutual physical attraction...





	Fuck him! ...Literally

The first time Dante laid his eyes on you he was irritated. Something about you he couldn't really explain or understand just pissed him off. He was used to people jumping on his taunts like moths to light and also to people who completely ignored them. But the way you reacted to his provocations was something he wasn't used to. Because you responded to them with even worse -or rather- meaner taunts. You didn't give a shit about if you actually hurt him or not. Concerning you, his taunts were more playful than serious but you were way too done with them. You showed Dante that you were on par with him and that was a new experience for the Devil Hunter. And so Dante stopped making them playful and after not so much time the tension between you two turned into heated arguments. 

But at the same time he couldn't help that other type of tension that he clearly felt was between you. There were moments in between your loud fights where he was tempted to push you against the next surface and fuck your brains out. He wanted to turn these harsh words that left your perfect lips into moans and screams of pleasure and he wanted your hands and body which moved around in anger to feel all over his own skin, to scratch and rub against it. It were these moments where he found you the most attractive. Dante fucking hated and loved it that you were so hot.

Yes, you were truly irritating the Devil Hunter. 

Without knocking you burst through the large wooden door of the ‘Devil May Cry’ seeing Dante in his favourite chair napping with a magazine covering his face. You rolled your eyes. This picture started to become a cliché to you since you found him in this position nearly every time business forced you to seek out for the white haired male. Lifting up the magazine from his face a tid Dante didn’t have to see you completely to know it was actually you. He grunted in disapproval. 

“Yeah, I’m not thrilled either to see your ugly face so early of the day.” You moved with large steps to his desk and slammed a record on it. “But Morrison wants me to take you to a job. Said something about you being short on cash… again.” You intentionally emphasised the last word out of sheer provocation and his small but evident shift in his chair proved that it worked. You smiled in satisfaction. 

You always wondered how Dante was able to live like this. And it was not about the fact that all this guy ever ate was Pizza -without olives of course- but your lacking sympathy for the older man made you unfortunately forget every time to tell that to the delivery service. It’s not like you wanted to dine with him but sometimes the occasion arrived and you would never leave out an opportunity to get under the Demon Hunters skin. 

What actually bothered you about his lifestyle was the constant uncertainty and instability. He lived from one day to another without having any plans for his future. And as someone who is very organized and prepared for such things his attitude pissed you off as hell. It was not your business how other people lived their life but you certainly were free to distance yourself from these people. Well, not with Dante. 

You would say of yourself that you were a capable Devil Hunter. Most of the times you were able to finish a job unsheathed and it was very, very rare you would take any more serious injury from one of your hunts. But sometimes there were these missions where you had to rely on a partner. And with Trish and Lady on another job, fate only left you with Dante. If he wasn´t such a damn asshole you wouldn’t mind teaming up with him. His abilities were far beyond yours and with him most of the demons were slain within a few hours. 

“Since when do you care about my financial situation?” Dante murmured sleepily from beyond the magazine. He didn’t even bother to change his position in hope you would leave as soon as you realise his lack of interest. Though he knew that would fuel you up even further. 

“Oh, believe me. I don’t. But you know Morrison. You would know better than to piss off that old man.” Dante chuckled slightly at your words but his frown returned as soon as he heard you speak up again. “So get your lazy ass up and be useful for a change, asshole.”   
Finally he removed the bundle of paper from his head but not without staring daggers into your smug-smiling face. With a relictant sigh he read the file. 

“Shouldn’t take too long. Don’t want to stick around your huge ass longer than I have to.” He got up from his chair and fetched his crimson coat. You expertly ignored his comment about your butt, knowing very well that it was completely fine. And Dante knew that too. Thankfully you never caught him staring at it and he couldn’t help but to imagine how your ass would smash against his hips as he fucks your dripping wet cunt mercilessly into the mattress. Making you scream his name and beg him to fuck you even harder. How your hips would be bruised from Dante gripping them too roughly. What a delicious thought. And then you came and destroyed that wonderful daydream with one of your rude comments which made him want to strangle you. 

A few days ago the mentioned Broker came to you with a urgent request. His sources contacted him that in the current election the top candidate was, indeed, a demon and had to be getting rid off as fast as possible. Morrison also told you that he was very well protected, they must have already guessed that sooner or later Devil Hunters would come for their heads. For one Hunter alone that would've been a way too hard task so he told you to get a partner. And to your disliking he suggested Dante, or to be more precise, he demanded you to take him. Morrison knew about the mutual dislike between you two and usually he would team you up with someone else but this was an urgent and serious mission. He just hoped the demons stayed the only ones who got their brains blown out. 

You and Dante arrived at your destination, a large hotel on the end of the city and already the place outside the entrance was lurking of dudes in suits, most likely demons. “Looks like it’s going to be big party.” Dante mused with a grin and took Rebellion from his back. “What a shame we are going to crash it.” You answered not less excited and pulled out your dual pistols. If there was something you two had in common it was your love to fight. For Dante it was partially his nature to be bloodthirsty but you, a normal human being, found at least as much entertainment and satisfaction in slaughtering demons as he did. The only times you weren’t arguing was when you slayed demons. 

But there was a first for everything, right? It was when you two fought your way up to the first floor where the hallways became too narrow to move around freely, especially with such vast amounts of demons after your heads. And so it happened that Dante, too caught up in the moment accidentally kicked one of the demons he just cut open brutally into your direction with you evading it just barely before it crashed into the wall. 

\-----------------------------------------------

“What the hell was that for?!” You stormed angry out of the hotel after you wrapped up the job, covered in blood and god knows what. Dante ran after you, catching up to and stopping you from leaving. He raised his hands in defense. “I already told you it wasn’t intentional, don’t be such a annoying bitch about it!” He was sorry but his pride and general dislike for you didn’t leave him to express that. Not believing your ears you simply shook your head at him. “You can go and fuck yourself, Dante.” And with these words you left him standing there and went back alone to the Devil May Cry. If Morrison didn’t want to pay a visit later to hear directly what exactly happened you would’ve gone home. You hated that you had to spend more seconds with this piece if shit who tried to kill you. 

Deep down inside though you hoped he told you the truth, that this was just an accident. You really hated his attitude the most time but on the other hand you couldn’t deny that he was utterly handsome. No, he was fucking delicious. You realised that you had the hots for him when you saw him fight for the first time. The way he moved, the way his muscles flexed under his shirt and the way he looked, splattered with blood and obviously enjoying himself while going on a rampage against the demons left you nearly drooling. You actually didn't know why he irritated you so much. His taunts and comments towards you really annoyed the living hell out of you but you knew how to defend yourself. Sometimes even you thought your very rude replies were too much but it was mostly out of desperation to not make yourself look weak in front of him.

Arriving at Dante´s shop you -again- just slammed open the door, well knowing that he was inside since after all he was the one with the fucking car. And you were right, his red coat was at its usual place and distantly you heard the shower running. You looked down at yourself, your whole body was covered in blood and other fluids, all mixed with your own sweat. 

Disgusting. 

But your own shower was 20 minutes away so all you could do was to wait until Morrison was here and released you. You sighed loudly and threw yourself on the sofa, not your problem if the cushions got dirty from your clothes. The mission itself was hard, but nothing you couldn't handle and as much as you hated to admit it, with Dante it was easier than it should´ve been. You crossed your legs and leaned back into the soft leather. Couldn´t Morrison arrive already?

The door opened in that moment and you looked up in anticipation but instead of Morrison it was Dante and -how else could it be- only dressed in a towel around his hips. ´Fuck him´ you thought and cursed yourself in the same moment for the ambiguousness. He looked more surprised at your sight than you anticipated. “I didn't expect you would come over after earlier.” he said and walked over to his desk. You tried to avoid looking at him which turned out to be a fucking hard task with the way his dripping wet hair was glued to his face and send drops of water running down his perfect abs which got sought up into the fabric of the towel. Additionally to your legs you now also crossed your arms over your chest, unintentionally pushing up your boobs and kept staring at his giant speakers under the stairs. “I just wanna finish this up so I can go home.” You tried to sound cold and distant but you were afraid your voice came out more exhausted than that. 

Dante looked at you and furrowed his brows. “Morrison called me before I went into the shower. He's not gonna make it tonight.” His words now made you look directly at him. You let out a exasperated sigh and uncrossed your arms, letting them hang on your side. “Oh fucking great! I came all the way here for nothing, drenched in fucking demon guts.” Standing up you made your way already to the door when Dante´s next words stopped you. “You can take my shower if you want.” You turned around to throw a nasty comment at him for trying to get you naked but he genuinely smiled at you and you swallowed your words in surprise. 

“I don't have spare clothes or-.” you began.  
“I can lend you a shirt.” was his reply.  
“Or shampoo. I don't want to smell like you.”   
“Don't lie, who wouldn't want to smell like me.” he moved and now stood directly in front of you.  
“Why are you always so fucking arrogant?” Oh no, he started to piss you off again.   
“Why are you always nagging?” Dante´s voice started to get louder and before you could say anything he started to speak up again.  
“You could just take this offer instead of being the huge annoying bitch u usually are. I´m trying to be friendly here because you obviously don't feel comfortable being covered in demon garbage.” His harsh but true words made you look to the side and click with your tongue. 

You needed a moment to collect your thoughts, to come up with a proper answer but when you directed your eyes back at him something changed in his expression. There was something more than anger in his ice blue orbs, something you couldn't make out. The answer, though, was brutally smashed in your face in the form of Dante´s lips crashing on yours. Your own eyes widened, more in surprise than shock how you realised, and instinctively you raised your hand and slapped it across his face, forcing him to break the kiss. 

Breathing heavily you observed your hand and shot your gaze back to Dante who rubbed the spot you hit him with the palm of his hand. You should be upset. Or confused. But when you looked back in those icy orbs which took on a shade of red you felt something else growing inside of you: Lust. A moment went by where you two were just staring into each other's eyes and your brain simply shut down. 

You moaned, grabbed his face and pulled him back on your lips, biting and devouring them while your fingers found their way into his still damp hair, pulling and scratching his scalp roughly. Dante immediately responded by wrapping one arm around your waist while the other was placed on the back of your head, pressing you whole against his naked body. The kiss was more a fight than anything else, your tongues battling for dominance. After some time that felt like hours Dante pulled off and grabbed your thighs lifting you up. “Shower. Now.” His voice was dark and dripped in arousement, the growing tent under his towel which pressed against your crotch proved him guilty enough. 

Dante slammed your bare back against the cold ceramic tiles of the shower and turned on the water while instantly claiming your mouth again. The moment you entered the bathroom he practically ripped off your clothes, biting your neck and digging his fingernails in your skin possessively. His already hard cock pressed against your stomach smearing precum over it that got washed away from the flows of water that found their way in between your bodies. You didn’t want him to take control that easily but he pinned your wrists with one of his large hands above your head, leaving you without any chance. His other hand found your breast and gave it a tight squeeze that left you hissing before he pinched your nipple just as violent. The high pitched scream that left your throat seemed to amuse him since you felt him smirk into the kiss and he repeated the movement eliciting now a loud whine from you.

He was rough, nearly ferocious. And it left your pussy dripping and painfully clenching for more. The pain aroused you to no end even if you hated Dante right now for what happened in the hotel he seemed to push every right button on you. You started to chuckle when you came to that realisation. „What’s so funny?” The Devil Hunter asked in between his bites and sucks on your neck. Your hands still fixated above your head you pulled and wriggled against his firm grip. “If you think I will let you have your way with me, you are fucking mistaking, bastard.” The hot water dripping down of your bodies fueled up the excitement even more leaving you both gasping for air.

Dante merely smirked at your cocky reply and sucked on the skin between your breasts before making his way down to your stomach forcing him to let go of your wrists. Immediately your fingers were in his white greyish hair again pulling roughly on it what forced a approving growl out of the older mans throat. Dante moved further down on your skin, lifting both of your thighs over his shoulder and wrapped his arms around to prevent any movement from you. You already guessed what he was plotting but he seemed to move too fast for your pleasure-drowned brain to keep up. And when his lips grazed slightly over your throbbing clit your upper body jerked and you threw your head back. “I barely touched you and you’re already about to come. Such a slut.” Dante murmured between your legs and he looked up. Gripping your chin from below and thrusting his thumb through your lips he jerked your head down to meet his piercing gaze. His fiery eyes told you everything. 

He won’t have any mercy on you. 

Good you thought and narrowed your own orbs I won’t let you go unsceathed as well. And as if the eye contact was some sort of silent conversation Dante smirked knowingly. A loud hiss escaped your throat when his tongue lapped over your dripping entrance and you wiggled your hips, needing to increase the pleasure but the Devil Hunters arms kept you steady, not allowing any room for you to take action. So your hands entangled roughly in his wet locks while you moaned and gasped above him, your juices flowing out uncontrollably only to be sucked up by Dante’s mouth. 

He groaned into your pussy and the vibrations made your body jolt again. „F-fuck, d-don’t stop, Dante.“ You made it sound like an order and that was something the half-demon didn’t like. He slapped your ass hard, making you cry out and he released your arousal with a obscene pop. „What’s the magic word again? U know, the one people usually add when they want something.“ He was taunting you again, tried to provoke you into begging him to let you come. But you weren’t so desperate to forget what type of game you and the Son of Sparda were playing. His grip on your thighs loosened a tide bit and you took that chance. You slipped out of his grasp before he could react, pushed him back so he was seated in the bathtub and kneeled between his legs, immediately wrapping a hand around his hard cock. 

Now it was Dante’s turn to curse, he certainly didn’t expect this turn of event but that was one of the things that excited him so much about you. Your unpredictability. Again, eye contact was the way of your communication while you brought your lips to his velvet tip and sucked on it, earning a growl from the taller man. His orbs now showed a clear red ring around his irises and his right hand clutched the edge of the tub, knuckles turning white. You mimicked his action from earlier, letting go of his cock with a pop. „Oh, I think it will be you who begs me to let him come.“ You smiled at him all while pumping his shaft mercilessly, drawing your thumb over the sensitive tip and smearing the precum. You bowed down your head again but now you started to tease him with your tongue, letting it run up and down his length, adding pressure at the veins before you sucked at one of his balls. 

It took all of Dante’s willpower to not fuck your mouth ruthlessly, hell, it was already hard enough to not thrust up when you took him in your beautifully hot and wet hole. He refused to give you the satisfaction that you turned him completely crazy and desperate to fill you up with his cum. So he gritted his teeth and endured the unbearable pleasure you provided him all while thinking how he would make you scream later when he would plunge his huge cock into your tight cunt. 

You got the first real vocal reaction from him when you directed his cock down your throat. Taking Dante’s, admittedly, way above average girth and length was more of a challenge than you thought and you couldn’t help gagging when it hit the back. The half-breed chuckled at that. „More that you can take, (Y/N)?“ You gave him an answer by relaxing and bobbing your head up and down. Your spit mixed with his precum dripped down your chin and met the water on your wet breasts and when you hollowed your cheeks, Dante threw his head back moaning loudly. 

The sounds you lured out of him by sucking his cock were absolutely delicious. He cursed and hissed above you, pulled at your hair and fisted his hand, his fingernails digging into the skin of his palm. You knew he was about to snap when his thighs started to tremble so you stopped your movements and removed yourself from his twitching and swollen length. Dante looked at you, heavily breathing, a mix of confusion and anger lingering in his eyes. You simply shrugged with a cocky smile and licked your lips. „I can keep going…“ You started, now licking on your wet fingertips casually. The running water turned the blowjob into a even wetter mess than you were used to and made his juices even stick to your hands. „… if you ask me nicely, Dante.“ 

The Devilhunter‘s eyes narrowed dangerously. He wanted to come so badly, preferably while you sucked him off, but he would rather get devoured by those demons from back then than letting you take the upper hand in this game. „Now you’ve gone too far, dear.“ Faster than any human could react he caught your waist in a tight grip, threw you over his shoulder and erected himself with you in the bathtub. He shut off the water -the bill would already be high enough- and stepped out of the door. You were paralysed the first few moments and when your brain analysed the situation you were already bend over his desk. Your bare, wet and highly aroused body was pressed against the - now from your heat warming up- wood when Dante’s voice echoed through the room. „Time to show you who is in charge here, (Y/N).“ 

The first slap came when he stopped talking. You whined and wanted to get up but the large hand on your back kept you in position. „Nuh-uh, you won’t go anywhere.“ Again he slapped your ass, this time with more force and your fingernails tried unsuccessfully to bury themselves into the wooden surface. Dante rubbed the spot he just hid soothingly before his hand came down for the third time. Only now you realised that you were actually in the mid of his office with a entrance door the man never bothered to lock. „Wait, D-Dante! S-someone could come-“ the fourth slap made you cry out loud and you felt Dante moving between your legs, his rock hard cock grazing over the inside of your thigh, and bending over you. He wrapped his hand around your neck and brought his lips to your ear. 

„You think I care if someone steps in?“ You felt him grin behind you. „And even if, we will give them a proper show. Because they will witness how I fuck you entirely silly, (Y/N).“ Now his dick rubbed against your touch-starved clit enticing a silent moan from your open mouth.

At this point your pussy was practically dripping and craved to be filled up. But you still had some functioning braincells you could put to work. Turning your head to meet his now crimson red eyes you threw him a smug grin. 

„Then try to make me scream, asshole.“ 

And he did.   
A loud lewd moan forced its way out of your throat when he plunged his whole length in one swift motion inside of your cunt and kept still. Angry sex or not, Dante didn’t want to hurt you… at least not THAT much so he gave you time to adjust. „Oh, fuck!“ Your voice came out in a whisper and with shaking arms you reached back to scratch one of his which were placed on your hips. His cock was big, way bigger than anything you ever had inside of you and solely putting it in made it reach spots inside you didn’t even knew exist. He stretched you so good and thanks to the foreplay in the shower it barely stang. 

Deciding he gave you enough time to cope with the size of his member, Dante rolled his hips teasingly and smirked at the pleased sigh you gave off. 

„Time for the main event.“ 

He held your hips firmly and pulled his cock nearly out before thrusting back in hard, setting a fast pace. You pulled and scratched at his arms totally overwhelmed by the feeling of him repeatedly hitting your sweet spots and the room would already be filled with your screams if you didn’t bury your mouth in your forearm, muffling the sounds.

Dante himself was already on the verge, the blowjob from earlier riling him too much up but he denied his own release with gritted teeth. Never would he come before his partner. It took, even for him, a lot of restraint, though, your hot walls clenching so damn good around his cock, your shivering and wet-soaked body moving desperately back to meet his thrusts and your voice. Fuck, how much he loved the sounds you were making, it was driving him crazy and the demon inside of him screamed at him to be released. 

The Devilhunter felt fingers wrapping around his wrists and when he opened his eyes, he saw into your flushed and tears-smeared face. „H-harder… please… D-Dante.“ Fuck. That sight of you hit the taller man straight into his sanity and you could see it in his dangerously red orbs that now he had completely gone into overdrive. 

You stopped caring the moment his cock spread you. All you wanted and needed was for this man to ruin you and hell, even if you couldn’t stand each other the sex was way too good. His fingers reached around your throat and he harshly pulled you back on it, stealing your breath for a few moments. Your back was now pressed against his heat radiating body and that new angle made you roll your eyes back and moaning across the room all while the white-haired man jackhammered into you from behind. The hand which was keeping your hips in place moved across your skin and started to circle your clit with uncoordinated pressure. You felt your release approaching in a violent velocity and your mind went completely numb from the indescribable bliss Dante showered you with. 

„Come.“ His voice was dark and left no option to debate. And as if your body was trained you screamed and whailed his name and dug your fingernails deep into any flesh you could find. The Devilhunter kept his movements on your clit, letting you ride out your orgasm as his thrusts became inconsistent. He panted heavily and cursed, his hand let go from your throat and hugged your body, not leaving you any chance to even wiggle. Your walls clenched deliciously around him, hugging his cock perfectly in the right places and after a few more strokes Dante buried his face in the crook of your neck and coated your insides with his thick release. 

For a few seconds you stood like this before Dante threw himself onto his chair, pulling out of you suddenly. He tried to catch his breath and ran a hand through his hair. „Fuck, that was way more intense than I thought.“

„I should shoot you for coming inside. Now I’m stained.“ You felt his emission trickle out of you and down the inside of your thighs.  
Dante chuckled. „No, (Y/N), dear. You’ve been glorified.“ 

You hissed at his words and propped yourself up on your elbows, facing him. “Don’t think we are done yet.” 

Despite the mind-numbing orgasm Dante gave you, you were pissed. You lost this fight and let him take the upper hand, letting him have his way with you. But you weren’t one to give up so fast. If you fall down you get up and try again as many people like to say. And so, you pushed yourself away from the desk and bluntly sat on his lap, legs placed on each side. 

“Time for round two, asshole.“

You started slow, simply grinding on his crotch and still proud-standing member. You needed a few more moments of calmness before you were ready to be penetrated again. Dante didn’t seem to mind at all. For him this fight was already won. He got what he wanted: to fuck you. Everything additional to that was a plus point and who would deny a hot and naked babe rubbing herself on him. Dante’s eyes never left yours and when his lips twitched into a smirk you knew what he was thinking.   
„You are way too cocky for your own good, do you know that?“ The words left your mouth in a pleased sigh but you still managed to maintain the purposed impact of them.   
„Well, it always worked so far.“ he grinned back and placed his palms on your hips. You swatted them away and earned a irritated gaze from him.   
„No. No touching. No kissing. No talking. You will just sit here and let me ride you. And don’t try anything funny, you will regret it if you break those rules.“   
Dante laughed. „What will hap-“ he started but he choked on his next words when you gripped his cock tightly and squeezed. He mouthed a silent ‘fuck!’ and nodded fast to show you that he understood. But you had the feeling to make it really clear to him. 

You closed the distance between you two, his throbbing member still in an iron grasp and whispered into his ear. „If you are a good boy, I let you come. But if you disobey… hmmm… then I’m afraid your cock will have to endure way more pain than this.“ 

You knew no human was a match for the hybrid in matters of strength. If Dante lost his patience he could easily lift you up and fuck you against the next surface even with you fighting back. But right now you needed the feeling of being the one in charge. And if Dante understood it he would play along. Or so you hoped. Honestly you didn’t mind if he went completely berserk and suddenly would take control of your body. It would mean that you drove him crazy with your actions and that alone would mean your victory. 

Slowly lessening the grip on his leaking member you guided it to your entrance and sank down on it. With you controlling the movement and speed now, you were allowed to feel every single inch of him disappearing inside you. And holy shit, there were a lot inches. Your walls were still pretty stretched from earlier but it felt as if it was the first time for you. „Oh… god.“ your voice broke down, the feeling of being so full hazed your mind completely. How in the hell did this huge thing fit inside you so easily before? 

Dante never stopped observing your face. His breath came out in short but fast blows through his nose and his fingers were clutching the arm rests. You didn’t even start to ride him and yet he already considered breaking the rules. He wanted to touch you so badly. Suck on your tits and any other skin he could find while violently thrusting up into your quenching and sopping pussy. The temptation was big… but he allowed you to play your game. At least for now. 

You looked straight into eyes, chuckling when you saw his stoic and concentrated face. „You know, moaning doesn’t count as talking. And to be fair, it kinda turns me on when I hear my partner vocal their pleasure. So come on, big boy-!“ you worked your hips up and down his cock in a decent speed and smirked. „-let me hear your sexy voice.“ Finally, Dante parted his lips and let out a loud, pleased sigh. You chuckled lowly. „There we go. And now… just don’t move and let me use you.“ 

Switching between bouncing on his cock and circling your hips around it, your movements gradually increased in velocity. You enjoyed it to your fullest, with closed eyes and hands grasping his bruising shoulders, you moaned and sighed above him while chasing your release. For Dante, though, it was the sweetest torture he ever endured.

A chick riding him was the one thing, but not being allowed to touch, move or even dirty-talk was hell. Everytime you clenched down on his cock on a sweet spot he threw his head back and gritted his teeth, nearly breaking the arm rests with his clawing. Your pussy was way too good and after a while everything inside of him screamed to take over the control. Or rather -something- inside of him threatened to rip its way to the surface of his already wanking sanity. He hoped you knew what a dangerous game you were playing. He had to appease the demon inside of him somehow or else… you wouldn’t be able to walk for who knows how long. 

Dante got kicked out of his thoughts when you pressed your cheek against his chest, your hips rocking up and down frantically. „I’m… so… close!“ you half moaned, half yelled the words and the Devilhunter could feel it. His thighs were covered in your arousal and your hot cunt clamped roughly down on him. You were about to come. 

His cock was the best thing that ever had the permission to be inside of you. He reached all the good spots and the occasional bump against your cervix left you rolling your eyes back and your pussy gushing wet. You were so close to have the probably best orgasm of your life. Erecting yourself again you used the last remaining strength in your legs to bounce upon his cock, one hand rubbing on your clit violently and the other massaging your breast. You already could feel your climax when-.

„No.“ Two hands lifted you from your beloved cock and the sudden loss of pleasure left you in a near shock state. You stared down at the rock hard and wet glistening member which -still to your dismay- was not sheathed inside of you anymore and wiggled desperately. What you missed though was the slightly distorted sound of Dante’s voice. Nearly crying you already raised your hand to -once again- slap it across his face but you stopped any movement when you saw his eyes. The familiar ice-blue was now again crimson red. But this time he looked way more ferocious and dangerous than ever before. For a moment you halted, simply looking into his face. „D-Dante?“ you cautiously asked, your voice now stripped from any confidence. His lips twitched into a smirk and he simply watched you with his red slits before he spoke again. „No need to be scared. I have no interest in denying you any orgasm… oh, it’s more like I won’t stop making you come until you pass out on me, dear.“ 

It seemed as if his office wasn’t sufficient enough anymore for his taste because after he finished talking, Dante had you in his bedroom in what felt to you like mere seconds. You were currently face-forward pushed into the mattress, ass up with the Devilhunter‘s tongue plunging into your desperately wet cunt. „Your pussy is practically dripping.“ he chuckled while rolling your clit with his index finger. „You will definitely ruin my sheets. Ah fuck… I’m gonna make you come all over them.“ Your thighs were shaking with arousal but it was not enough to get your over the edge. Making you come nonstop my ass, that asshole was teasing you and you couldn’t do anything about it. In between your moans you managed to find your voice again. „Dan...te..“ 

It was a plead. A plead for him to finally ravish you.   
Again, the half-demon let out a low laugh. „Want my cock so badly, huh? I surely got you addicted to it.“ He erected himself and slid his member along your dripping and needing entrance. „Can’t blame you-“ he pushed himself in slowly, „having such a huge thing shoved inside of you, it must make you go crazy.“ Inch by inch disappeared into your tight hole and with parted lips you stopped your breathing to relish that feeling once again. „Oh my god.“ you sighed as he was entirely sheathed into you for the third time this night. Dante grinned. „Not quite, my dear. You will not go to heaven after I’m done with you. But don’t worry, I will show you paradise right now.“ And with that he snapped his hips forward, pushing you more into the mattress. 

In his demon form, or rather one stage before it since he wasn’t transformed, Dante was more than merciless. He pounded into you without any sign of exhaustion and if you weren’t so highly aroused and your pussy a literal waterfall someone would think this wasn’t consent. But your screams and begs to fuck you harder and deeper proved the opposite. The Devilhunter was blowing your mind right now and you loved every second of it. The way his burning hot digits explored you, massaging your breasts, rolling your clit or gripping your hips roughly, and -of course- his even more burning hot cock which never seemed to leave you. 

You lost count of how many times he made you come when he finally slowed down. Your body was so pumped full with adrenalin that it took you a moment to realise how tired and sore you were. Gasping for air you gazed through the room with hazy and teary eyes until your eyes landed on Dante who observed you with his still reddened slits. He had taken you in various positions but you ended up again on all fours with your abused ass in the air, his come dripping out of your over and over filled up hole and down your thighs. You had no strength to speak anymore so you simply stared at him. Dante smiled at you. „You don’t know how good this look suits you. But I’m not yet satisfied with it. I think you can take more than that.“ He turned you, his dick still buried inside you, on your back and pressed your thighs on each side of you.  
„Remember when I told you that I will fuck you until you pass out? The time is now.“ 

His cock was twitching inside of you but something felt strange. It was like its shape changed and it became even bigger, hotter and suddenly you felt him press on different spots than before. You moaned loud, your insides were on fire and for a second you were sure he exchanged his dick with a dildo. Because you definitely felt nubs when it moved inside of you. This was not natural… and then it struck you. 

Did this fucker just devil trigger his dick!?

Above you Dante grinned, suspecting that you understood what was currently penetrating your insides. “Guess it's your first demon cock?” But after he saw your slightly worried expression, after all you were human and he was a half demon, you didn’t know how exactly that whole copulating thing between these 2 races work, his smirk faded and he smiled reassuring. “It’s fine, its not different from my human form. Well, ignoring the fact that the demon form will make you really lose your sanity.” He snapped his hips forward and you screamed in pleasure, every single nerve was on fire and the overstimulation turned you hypersensitive to every kind of touch.

Despite his animalistic pace mere seconds ago, Dante was starting to penetrate you slower with his transformed member. And even with closed eyes you could feel his lingering on you, carefully observing your face for any sign of discomfort. It was the first time for him trying that out as well and he didn’t want to hurt his partner.

The slow pace, though, was really taking its toll on you. Your fingers were entangled in your hair and the tears streamed down your face. You didn’t understand how being so full could feel so good. Your pussy was stretched out so much and your clit was so swollen and sore from Dante’s constant teasing that it hurt. But the pain was the most arousing thing about it. Never before have you felt such ecstasy and lust cursing through your body that you feared you would get addicted to it. To him. To his fucking devil-sent present of a cock.

You have lost all ability to form any words but for Dante your screams were more than enough encouragement. Trapping your whole frame with his own he bowed his upper body down to you, his face so close you could feel his ragged breathes on your skin, and thrusted hard. The tip of his demon cock hit your cervix repeatedly and sent you straight to seventh heaven with you clenching and digging your nails into anything -no matter if fabric or skin- you could find in your ecstatic state. 

Dante granted you a small moment of catching your breath when he pulled out and turned your boneless body around, sitting up with you and instantly ramming his member back into your leaking hole. The new angle and position gave the Devilhunter free access to your clit. Holding you flush against his burning hot chest he vigorously circled your abused pearl while fucking you from below and your climax, how so many times that night, threatened to overwhelm you completely. You already lost track of time and room, your head a sole chaos caused by mind-breaking arousal and delicious pain.

“Come for me one last time. Come all over my cock. Stain the sheets just as I told you to do, babe.” His low and slightly distorted voice echoed in your head. 

All you could do in your pathetic state was to cling on his arms which held you so tightly against his frame and scream out your pleasure. Dante’s fingers pressed harder against your clit and his thrusts turned into fast-paced, short strokes which solely aimed to make you come fast and hard. Your cheeks were stained with a mix of tears and the smeared mascara you applied this morning and a string of saliva passed through your lips, dripping down your chin. Frantically you shook your head to cope somehow with your upcoming and, probably, most powerful orgasm this night and you scratched and pulled at his hand to stop it from wrecking your completely abused pearl.

But all of it was in vain, your climax hit you hard, your juices gushed out of your loose fucked hole and every muscle in your body spasmed as you screamed until your voice cracked. Your pussy clenched around Dante’s demonic member and if you weren’t so numb and sore you would’ve felt it twitch inside of you. The Demonhunter growled, nearly ferocious, as his thrusts became erratic and inconsistent. He fell on his back, with you still on top, wrapped his arms around your hips and fucked you desperate for his own release from below. And after a few more thrusts he filled you up, like so many times before in this night. 

With open mouth and closed, teary eyes you tried to stabilize your breath and heart. The Demonhunter was still coming inside you and you could tell: Demon dicks definitely shoot more than human ones and it didn’t take long before all the come inside of you overflowed in your womb. He had properly creampied you. Having a few moments to collect yourself again you felt Dante‘s cock returning to its human form.

He rolled to the side with you and easened his tight grip to a gentle hug around your chest. Just like you he was still busy coming down from his orgasm but his stamina allowed him to speak, now with his normal voice:

„You okay?“ and after you gave him a weak but apparent nod he added: „Sorry, I never intended for this to… escalate that much. The sex just felt way too good. I guess I lost a bit of control and got carried away.“ 

You were too weak to talk much, tiredness and exhaustion pulled on your eyelids but you managed to threw him a smug smile. „You can apologize by cleaning me up.“ Dante chuckled and got up from the bed. While he made his way to the bathroom he grazed the curtains covering his windows and rays of sunshine made you cover your eyes with your arm.   
The taller man stopped in his ambition and smirked at you. 

„I fucked you the whole night. I doubt a man has ever made you come that much.“ 

You blushed at his words, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of being right. Instead you hurried him to get you a towel with a wink of your hand and just as god (or demon) created him, Dante followed your instruction laughing.


End file.
